


all尹的车

by freemanjh



Series: 【池陆】 [6]
Category: all尹
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:04:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freemanjh/pseuds/freemanjh
Summary: “滴——”老年卡。





	1. Chapter 1

　　设定:白宇和尹正同居，坐标成都，满地飘0，无1无靠.

　　成都再寻常不过的一个夜晚的酒吧里。

　　别把成年人的世界想得多躁动不安，白宇对自己的性向有自知之明，他向来只敢去一些清吧，点杯度数低的林德曼，楼下有时会有弹珠机，就混在小姑娘堆里蹦着去玩弹珠了。

　　这些夜间活动通常会有尹正的陪同，不过今天没有，白宇有些许寂寞，聊天也没人聊，只能跟些姐姐妹妹们贫嘴，净聊些没营养的。不过是又被渣男伤了心，把这儿当什么欲望贩卖地。

　　白宇抬头看了看墙上的廉价的昏暗灯光，又看了看店里那些身体重合在一起的男男女女。不是他说，欲望贩卖地，这些小姑娘家家起名还真是一套一套的。

　　尹正自诩直男，内裤都不穿白的，有次夏天白宇嫌热在家就穿了件长T，大剌剌地躺沙发上看电视，露出来的白色内裤被尹正嫌弃了很久。

　　“你懂个屁，”白宇深深吸了口气，嘁他老长一声，附带赠送的免费白眼，可惜被尹正的长发挡了去，“这叫纯情。”

　　纯情也是用来勾男人的。

　　白宇和尹正都知道，但没人在乎。

　　白宇乐呵乐呵就回吧台前边儿坐着了，没人唠嗑，他就闷头喝酒，一杯完了接一杯，也来不及欣赏调酒师精心调出来的颜色，反倒像喝白水一样了。

　　喝了没多少就有点想放水，白宇觉得他还能喝，就跟台里边那个又骚又gay的调酒师打了声招呼，溜厕所了。

　　白宇到底还是低估了成都的夜晚。

　　厕所隔间里的隔音效果可差了，又或者，他们没想着要隐藏。听着像店里常驻的那只鸭子，白宇晓得他，甚至听他半开玩笑地跟他的姐妹们讲起来说，他拿楼下那些弹珠自慰过。进来之前，白宇哪里想着身后的隔间里能藏一对恣意欢爱的人儿。不过那听上去还挺舒服，他的手不自觉地上下抚摸他苦命的兄弟，他的身体已经好久没有做爱了，欲望太强，他没法不将自己带入这场欲望的贩卖中。他扶着自己的兄弟放完水，见他不争气地半抬头的样子，叹了口气。

　　他不想。

　　尹正在家里等了很久了，微信、短信、电话都试过了，可是白宇还没回来。今天有点事耽搁了他俩本来的夜生活（两人之间的戏称，尹正对此曾不止一次地表示过嫌弃，不过也没管），现在已经十一点了，他现在甚至有些内疚，开始检讨自己，下次要有这种事他说什么也拦着白宇了。

　　尹正觉得，至少从年龄上来说，他怎么着不济也是白宇的哥哥。

　　但是，以尹正多年资深宅腐基经验来说，他在这间屋子里生活还是挺危险的。

　　硬要说的话，就是水深火热吧。

　　但是当白宇裹着他的羽绒服外套和一层层围巾帽子哆嗦着在外头敲门时，尹正还是第一时间从沙发上蹦起来小跑着去给他开了门。

　　白宇今天喝的格外多，一进门就扑到他身上来，一米八几的高个儿压在身上让尹正有些受不了，是他呼吸间的缠绕的酒气，和抵在他胯间的那根东西，还随着它的主人的动作隔着布料小幅度的蹭着，有一下没一下的像小猫在挠。尹正暗自叫苦，心想这大晚上的成都上哪给你找个1去，好歹把这只粘人的巨猫拖到他床边，扔下他就走了。还自作聪明的关上了门，这意思是留白宇在里头独自美丽了。

　　尹正又来了他那一套了，觉得这是人家的事，自己跟他只是室友罢了，没必要管那么多，总不能自己掏枪上。（尹正，一个大写的直男）

　　尹正在这边耳清目明感受宁静，可就苦了屋子里头的白宇了。来成都多年，自己也是有根按摩棒的，可是好巧不巧今天，就在他已经软到不行的今天，按摩棒没电了。

　　羞于将屋外头的尹正叫进来看见自己这幅样子，白宇翻出了润滑剂开始给自己做扩张。自动变手动，白宇还是不太舒服的，但是所幸所有的扩张都是一样的，他熟练的将内裤扒下，但还是挂在小腿上，一会可能会弄脏。不过他没在意那些，只想猴急的解决一下他的生理需求。

　　沾有膏体的手指还带点凉，他先是慢慢用手心揉搓描摹着他卵蛋的形状，他惊讶于那有些烫的触感，可能是酒精作祟吧，他混乱的想着。脑子里昏昏沉沉的，一步步陷到情欲里的身体泛起一层粉红。另外一只手也没闲着，抓过按摩棒来用他已经被自己嘶咬了很久的唇吻住，迷醉而沉沦。身下的手指已经进入了两根，模仿着性交的动作抽插着，他忍不住，伸出舌头去舔那根假阳具，仿佛那是他爱人的，他虔诚的很，卖力的吞吐着，体内的手指灵活的律动，脸上也泛起了红晕。他恋恋不舍的将它从嘴里抽出，看到自己的津液在空中断掉，又将它超过正常尺寸的头部抵着自己的肉体，沿着胸线一路向下，自己的下体已经一片泥泞了，他知道，又伸手去抚慰自己胸前的奶头。一只手总是用不过来，另外一边的红豆失落了，又开始了空虚不满的叫嚣。

　　白宇将假阳具与自己的相抵，缓慢的上下撸动着。他的腰都软了那里来的劲呢，他清晰的感到自己的津液顺着没来得及合拢的嘴角流下去，温热的液体流进自己的颈窝里，羞耻，是吧？可是白宇觉得羞耻，也觉得舒服。大脑早已成了一团浆糊，他清楚自己身体的每一处构造和兴奋点，却难以讨好自己的身体使他达到高潮。

　　生理性的眼泪又一次不受控制的流出，他听到呜咽在自己喉腔里的不满和呻吟。

　　“想要…用力……啊那里快，快操我……啊”

　　难。

　　他不想。

　　他听见自己羞耻而放荡的呻吟声，身下却只是想要更深，更有力的撞击和征服。

　　他想要拥抱，想要肉体的触感和有湿意的吻。

　　……

　　白宇那屋的动静实在是太大了，大到尹正连新番都看不下去。

　　尹正知道白宇这人平常会有点忍不住“自己玩”的时候，但今晚格外大，听着还蛮爽的。估计还尝试了很多新花样。小年轻说不定还能玩点新的。

　　所以他发誓自己在推门而入之前绝对没想过会发生什么事情。

　　尹正目瞪口呆的看向床上的白宇，他湿漉漉的满身都是汗水津液和自己射出来的东西，可他还是拼了劲的握住身下那根按摩棒，毫无规律节奏可言的乱插一气，尹正几乎能看到每次插入，白宇的身体都会痛的痉挛，他都已经痛的满头大汗了。

　　“还没有…还没高潮……”白宇湿漉漉的眼睛看着他，几乎是用情欲泡透了的嗓子哑声对尹正撒着娇，腰肢也难耐的扭动着，“哥哥……哥哥抱……求你了哥哥。”

　　尹正几乎能看见他身下床单上的水渍。

　　尹正也忘记自己是如何妥协，就这样被白宇扒光了衣服，只留了件浅灰色的底裤在身上。不过，那里现在已经被浸湿，颜色也变深了。白宇看着心里得意，心想你一个直男，还硬撑着。不管身后还插着根鸡巴，他直接张嘴含了上去。

　　口腔中的津液打湿自己的内裤，温热的触感隔着一层软湿的布料传来，却无比清晰。尹正有些难受，不是很满意湿了的衣服黏在自己身上的感觉。但白宇卖力的舔弄和撩拨让他舒服的哼出声。

　　他拍拍白宇的头让他起来，一边与他接吻，一边褪去自己的内裤。品尝自己的精液的味道可能是别的直男这一辈子都体会不到的事了，说不上好，但也不怎么烂。他的舌头灵活的在白宇的嘴中游走，扫过湿软的舍床，又舔上他的牙关，划过他可爱的犬齿。

　　可惜游荡一圈，在回城时被白宇的两唇叼了去，吸奶似的吮吸着，尹正只觉得摇摇欲坠，一屁股鸭子坐坐在白宇胯间。两根阳具相蹭，两人都发出了曼妙的呻吟。

　　不知道谁先动手将两个性器握住撸动起来 也不知道谁的腿先缠绕上了他的腰间。白宇承受不住过多的欢愉，将背堪堪抵在床板上，一声一声的满足的叹着气，感受着下体传来的刺激，和后穴的酸胀，手又忍不住向后穴探去。

　　尹正见白宇已经快了，又买力的向前探过半个身子，去舔弄白宇胸前的两颗红豆。只是他这一探身不要紧，白宇的鸡巴刚刚好溜进了他的屁股缝。他努力忽略下身的滑腻触感，用心的舔弄着白宇的奶头，或吸或咬，伺候的很是舒服。

　　直到后穴传来异样的被慢慢撑开的感觉，他想推开时已经被白宇禁锢在怀里。他懂，事已至此，他就是想全身而退也难了。所以扩张还是好好做比较好。

　　他又抬头吻上白宇的唇，肆意啃咬着，说来他俩的唇形都不怎么常见，他尽可能的将自己沉迷于这个吻，不去想后穴被撕裂的痛苦。

　　俩人的性器就这样被他们同样火热的皮肤摩擦着，不断渗出精液来，打湿尹正的肚皮。他感觉到后穴有东西在顶，但不知道那是按摩棒，他试着放松后穴，手上还不忘捏两下白宇的奶头。

　　白宇哪是受得了刺激的主，没控制好力道，按摩棒突然加深，尹正的身体剧烈抽搐着，小脸煞白，剧烈的抖动让白宇重拾高频率刺激的快感，他像给自己做那样，将按摩棒在尹正体内抽送着，尹正被他捅得坐不住，昂起头来，嘴唇边吐露出破碎的呻吟和快感的喘息，他的两只小手又握着他俩流泪的前端无意识撸动着。

　　白宇不经意间戳到了一块软肉，他感受到身上人的剧烈颤抖，巨大的快感沿着脊椎电流般上窜至全身，尹正几乎要射了。

　　但白宇这时候又覆上他的手，和他一起撸动着俩人的性器，还故意去搔他的马眼，又堵住让他射不了，直到尹正哭着在一次次的抽插和研磨中屈服于快感，求着白宇让他射他才得以释放。

　　玩到这，白宇和尹正皆是精疲力尽了，尹正趴在白宇肩头大口大口的喘着气，后穴里的按摩棒由于没了白宇的拿捏，自己滑了出来，连带着尹正后穴的水光，引得尹正又是一阵惊喘。

　　他看向自己身下的白宇，已经没有了人样。

　　于是尹正拿起刚刚那根按摩棒，仔细一看这还是电动的，这才明白今晚，白宇肯定是没有高潮过了。

　　于是不由分说从白宇身上下来，将他白皙的两条腿摆成M字形，后来干脆将他的小腿搭在自己的肩上，俩人又成了赤诚相对的体位，性器也开始蹭着来缓解自己的紧绷。脱了力的白宇软乎乎的任他摆弄，今晚前端传来的快感太强烈了，他甚至感觉到自己的后穴已经空虚的流水，又弄肮了一处床单。

　　也罢，这床单早晚是要洗了。

　　尹正有些神经质的又在那件阳具上面涂了层润滑剂，才敢将那略大的龟头对准白宇红肿的小穴。白宇的后面似乎有些松了，也难怪，他今天自己在屋子里玩了那么久，也该容易进入了。

　　整根进入时，白宇发出满意的叹息，这人的皮孩子性子又上来了，直在尹正耳边呼热气，说哥哥快来。说完了伸出他那猫儿一样的舌头去舔尹正的耳垂。

　　“嗯……啊那里，要坏了啊啊用力…”

　　尹正听着白宇在他耳边的低喃，没来由的跟着他的指挥走，戳到白宇的前列腺时，尹正看着白宇的反应，又回想起了那种过于强烈的快感，让人的理智难以承受。

　　于是他更用力的抱起白宇，两具淋满汗水和津液的躯体纠缠在一起，仿佛他们的精液便是粘合剂，将这两具美好的肉体狠狠的粘在一块儿。

　　他们颤抖着，一起迎来了高潮。


	2. 草莓牛奶正

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你喝过草莓牛奶吗？

　　手机激情码字！

　　撒娇讨吃的（于正老师的微博评论）

　　可能车速太快导致路途颠簸

　　我×尹

　　————

　　我下班买完菜回家，推开门时，空气很安静，还没来得及仔细听那几声从他卧室里传来的压抑的，性感的低吟。

　　没想那么多，本来该乖乖坐在沙发上看电视的小男孩不知道去了哪儿。从进门开始这个房间便显得过于安静了。将手里的水果放下，我走到房门口，便听到了床上窝着的，男孩的渴求。他似沙漠里的枯木呼唤甘霖一般低声叫着我的名字，手底下慢慢撸动着他那粉嫩的可爱的性器，细嫩的皮肤上飞上一层粉红色，染在他的颈窝和耳尖。窗外天色渐晚，温柔的残光扫在他美好的身体和柔软的被子上，眼神好的还能清晰的看到一层细软的绒毛，为泡在情欲里的的身体镀上金边。

　　我将身体半倚着抵在门框上，伸手去解我腰间的皮带，却没想到一路丁零当啷的，冰冷的金属钥匙和扣子相撞击，撞出了点声响。

　　床上的可人儿受了惊，情正浓时被我这么一搅登时羞红了脸，手上还粘着黏腻的银丝，抬起头来跟我大眼瞪小眼。一双小鹿似的眼睛圆圆的盯着我不放，手忙脚乱的扯过被子来将那具诱人的曼妙身躯将将盖住，不知道说什么好。

　　我没说什么，今天买的那几样水果，本来就是给他吃的。

　　于是我走进这间还留着尹正独特气味的房间，将半个身子微微覆上去，逆着光，尹正看不清我脸上的表情，他以为我要吻他，要跟他就着现在这场阵势做爱，以为他偷偷念着我的名字自渎的事情可以就这样被我原谅。于是他闭上眼，安心的等待着我的吻和触碰。

　　因为妖精总是有这般蚀人理智的自信。

　　可我怎会轻易遂了他的愿。我轻轻在他嘴角落下一吻，只是触碰和亲吻，甚至没有任何的舔弄和啃咬，末了叼住他的耳垂，对他说收拾一下自己，出来吃饭了。

　　说完我就走了，想都不用想床上的男孩的脸上定是一副不可思议中还夹杂了一丝丝的失落。

　　我低头笑着，手里一用力不小心攥破了颗葡

　　萄。

　　没过一会尹正就出来了，他随意套了件长T，光着腿在我面前晃来晃去，大腿根部或许还沾着刚刚那些粘着的液体，他的关节和手指都粉嫩嫩的，厚着脸皮赤脚跑过来问我要吃什么，脸上还未完全褪去的红晕和略带沙哑的软濡嗓音让人听了直联想到刚刚的情事。

　　我心底没来由的烦躁，又有些兴奋，复杂的很。心想这人刚刚是在念着我的名字，不顾自己后穴的不满在家里自渎等我。说不定他早就不满足于仅仅靠前面高潮，不，一定是的，他的身体有多诱人，有多成熟我都清楚的很，他就算是只靠你略带粗暴的插入和戳弄，也能爽到涕泪涟涟的窝在你的肩头，轻轻的咬着仿佛你心头的软肉，咬狠了还会伸出红红的舌头舔两下以示施舍般的安慰。

　　我光是这样想着，便已是气血下涌，胯下那根就已经有些半抬头的感觉了。眼前这妖精却还是啪嗒啪嗒的光着脚丫，在厨房冰凉的地面上走来走去，脚趾有些泛红。

　　“哥，你买草莓啦？”男孩抬起亮晶晶的眼睛看着我，微微翘起的嘴唇让人想用力嘬住了啃咬。

　　事实上我也正是这样做的，我几乎是渴求一般的手指穿过他后脑的细软发丝将他捧近，舔上他的嘴唇，撬开他的牙关，捕捉到了他的舌头吮吸。他配合的闭上眼承受我的亲吻，一双小手无力的环在我的脖颈上，喘息间温热的津液顺着嘴角淌到他锁骨的深窝里。

　　当他的那双小手已经忍不住开始在我身上乱蹭时，我狠了心将我俩的唇分开，暧昧的银丝在空气中断掉，现在还不是时候。

　　——————————————————————更新

　　被我推开的，不知满足的男孩又将他的那两片才被我啃咬过的嘴唇噘起来，皱着眉头眨眼睛，眼角还红红的沾了些水汽，平常本就低沉的声音现在像是泡在了情欲里，不满的直哼哼，扑到我怀里来，手也环绕在我颈肩，难耐的在我怀中扭动着，布料的摩擦所带来的满足感让他一时失神，张开嘴想凑过来讨个吻。

　　你妈的，他到底知不知道他现在有多诱人。

　　（这男人的味道竟如此该死的甜美）

　　我拿起一颗草莓，用手指将它送进他张开的嘴里，又搅动着他的舌头，对他说不要用咬的，要含着。然后将手伸入他的衬衫下摆，熟练的将他的短裤褪去，露出刚刚还在被尹正自己玩弄的，他的小巧的性器。

　　应该是早就放弃了那点羞耻心吧，尹正的津液很快流下来，在他白嫩的皮肤上划下一道印子，受了空气的凉，他身上不自主的颤抖着，胸前的两朵茱萸也慢慢立起来。

　　我又去吻他，将我俩的舌尖缠绕在一起，那块草莓也因此被我们俩搅碎，鲜艳而香甜的味道化开，汁水混着他津液被我吮吸着，你吮吸过草莓牛奶吗？就是那种感觉。

　　我对他说，你自己扩张。

　　但他意乱情迷的朝我笑，说都做好了，自己玩的不爽，就等我回家喂他。

　　一时间有股热气窜向我的下体，我知道尹正又把我弄硬了。

　　他总是知道如何撒娇，你看现在。他嘴里还残留着刚刚吃过的草莓的味道，手又忍不住绕过我的视线去偷偷拿我洗好的那些。

　　我怎么会呢，我将他的手折叠放在腰后，将他钳制住在我怀里。另外一只手拿了颗草莓。

　　我问他“想吃？”

　　他点点头。眼中流露出渴望，看向我，而不是那盘草莓。

　　“我对他说想吃就自己来拿。”

　　这个迷人的妖精，总是悄咪咪的无师自通，他伸出舌头，舔吻上我的肩头，在上面嘬出一个小红印，又舔了舔，抬起头笑着眯眼看我，说我肩头也有草莓，不过不如盘子里的好吃。

　　我本以为他又打算故技重施的时候，他又让我意外了。他难得主动将自己的唇贴到我耳边，脸还红红的，带着清甜香味的热气弥漫进我的耳朵里，我听他哑声叫我哥哥，说他想吃草莓，要我喂他。

　　我端起那个盘子，又抱着他往卧室走。这次，是我的卧室。

　　他靠着床头，双腿打开，又搂着我的脖子将我勾过去。我的手指抵在他的穴口——那里已经泛着层水光了，看来他确实玩过——轻轻的抽插着，但都是些浅尝辄止的插入，弄的怀里的小东西不是很舒服。粉色的花苞卖力吸住着我的手指，他扭着腰想让我进入的更深一些。

　　我从盘子里摸了一草莓藏在手心，欺骗性的用亲吻夺取他的视线，又用身子压住他的躁动不安，挤开他的两腿，更加深入的侵犯他 。他难以自抑的呻吟出声，夹杂着些许快感和欲求不满。我将他的两条腿搭在我的肩上，手中的草莓对准那粉嫩的肉穴，慢慢塞进去。我能清楚的看到他的肉穴缠上那颗草莓，将它磨出一点汁来。混着肠液和润滑剂往外淌到床单上，粉粉的留下了一圈水渍。

　　我听着他被塞入水果的羞耻和慌乱又倾上身子去抱他，又跟他接了一个湿漉漉的吻，这才听得见藏在他声音里的浪荡情欲被激发出来。

　　他扭着身子，想要更多，草莓一颗颗塞进去，摩擦着他体内的那块软肉，让我身下这个男孩前面哭哭啼啼的淌着浊液。

　　真是太可爱了，我没忍住嘬了一口依旧含着草莓的穴口，还伸出舌头去顶弄，听他淫荡而羞愧的呻吟声。

　　我轻轻按压他的小腹，帮他一个个将草莓排出体外，这几个有的被那紧致的肠道磨出水来，我鬼使神差的将其中一颗放进嘴里，哪料到这人看见了，傻乎乎的伸手想拦住我，被我含住了手指舔弄着。

　　另外一只手也没闲着，我抚上他的前端，慢慢上下套弄着，又伸手去搔他的马眼，惹得男孩仰起头张大了嘴喘息。我狠心夺取他的所有空气来源，让他溺死在我所施与的情欲里。

　　他的腿很快缠在了我的腰上，弓起腰来用两瓣肉乎乎的圆屁股摩擦我的阴茎，不知道他烫到没有，我都感觉我硬的发烫了。

　　我毫不留情的用我的性器将他贯穿，听他欢愉的呻吟和满足的浪叫，一下一下的顶弄着他的前列腺，他即将攀上快感的高峰，我知道，因为他花穴的软肉开始颤抖的吮吸我的肉棒，丝毫不舍得我的退出。

　　我将他翻过身来抱在怀里，让他看向卧室中的那面等身镜。让他看我就这样抱着他，从身后干他，将他干到高潮的。他或许羞得很，一直不敢看镜子里的他，总是昂着头闭着眼睛，嘴里倒是淫词浪语说个不停，足以让一个男人就这么交代在他的体内，让他给自己生个孩子。

　　我捡起刚刚从他后面掉出的草莓，塞进他的嘴里，在他攀上高潮的那一刻，我咬上他的后颈，看着镜子里的他满身红痕，嘴里含着颗好端端的草莓。

　　他说不出话，好看的嘴巴张着，贪婪的呼吸着空气中暧昧的味道，津液又顺着嘴角流到他的锁骨。

　　意乱情迷间，他对着镜子里的我们，又像那样笑起来。


	3. 月亮、乐章和你

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X先生和小红豆的姐妹纯爱故事  
> 没有车  
> 坑了，对

　红豆＋X先生

　　双子设定，比较惨

　　我 攻 我 自 己 x

　　0.

　　「你是夜间隐秘曼妙的乐章，像月光将夜幕烫了洞又缝上。」

　　「那你就是舞池边上跳动的性＃欲，醇香凌冽如红酒缠在心尖，让人着迷。」

　　1.

　　坐标法国belleville*，出了名的治安混乱区，巷道里总是藏着些污＃秽比下水道老鼠还要见不得人的秘密。你能在街角处看到滑稽的WANTED*，那些漫不经心地照片上面还有些难民小孩的涂鸦，或许这是他们流亡过程中唯一的乐趣了。底下的深巷的墙上花里胡哨的喷着年轻人的涂鸦，五彩斑斓的像病斑，走近了还能嗅见那缕轻飘飘的腐朽的垃圾味道。这种窄巷里是进不来车的，要进来交易的人就必须戴了帽子，用风衣自己严丝合缝地裹住，碰上雨天还要打着一把伞，厚重的脚步声就这样在巷子里从这头传到那头，多阴沉的空气都压不住。

　　巷口有位身材高大的男人急匆匆略过，他看都没看、甚至可以说有些厌恶这个“臭名昭著”的巷子似的，加快了脚步经过这里。他头上戴着滑稽无比的羊毡帽，大衣的领子也竖着立起来，手里还攥着从上个十字路口的流浪汉那里低价买来的报纸，步履匆匆的带起一阵风。

　　被风带起的衣角掠过墙上的那张看上去已饱经风霜的通缉令，露出男人的样貌来。照片上的他看上去还很年轻，一件棉质的白色衬衫，不加领带，不系袖扣，外面套一个黑风衣外套，微卷的深褐色头发和白到令女人都嫉妒的皮肤让他看上去眉目清秀的很。这人手里举着自己的身高牌，对着摄像机挤眉弄眼的，挑着一边的眉毛耍怪。他应该是许许多多叛逆青春期少年的梦想了，可惜这张照片上被人用红笔大大的打了个X。

　　X——这人便是之前连卢浮宫的东西都觊觎的通天大盗，在密密麻麻布满了红外线的房间里端着一杯红酒、迈着六亲不认的步伐还能得手的人。没人知道他到底叫什么，只知道称他“X”。街坊间的的谣言从来都是一传十、十传百，光是凭一个X就给他编出了一连串的故事，还煞有介事地给他编了个名字叫“Xavier”*。

　　——————

　　跟着那位男人一直走能见到一家Soirée*，是个装修不错的清吧，放着一首提琴和钢琴的合奏曲，音符之间都藕断丝连的暧＃昧至极，配合着昏黄的灯光撩＃拨着年轻身体里那些隐藏着的、难以抑制的乐章。仿佛与外界的那些滔天的暴力犯罪之流都格格不入，像个隐藏于闹市顾影自怜的落魄贵族，无力的等待着与世俗的同流合污。

　　木质的长桌旁边放了个架子，里面杂七杂八的塞着些杂志或是传单。他将手里那些假正经的报纸放下，手伸进最里面去拿出了一本仅是封面就足以让许多人脸＃红＃心＃跳的杂志来，点了杯punch坐在旁边翻阅着。

　　那看上去是一个桃＃色男星的写真集，很明显这位摄影师懂得如何将他诱＃人饱满的唇瓣和完美流畅的下颌线用镜头表现出来，也懂得如何将他可爱的小肚腩和肉感的大＃腿＃根拍的情＃色＃动＃人，还有那白嫩的皮肤和系在脖子上的黑色项圈，和经意间偶尔露出的纤细的脚腕，纯情又生动的勾引着每一位男人的下＃体＃发＃情。

　　这便是这条街最正常不过的一个下午，用赤＃裸的的犯＃罪和色＃情向来往的行人们大声宣告着他的戏谑。

　　都市传说都是真的。

　　2.

　　二十多年前，为了逃离战＃乱，一位中国的母亲就这样大着肚子来到了八万公里外的法国*。她快要临盆了，她的男人却因为听信了哪个无良医生的鬼话跟他说自己肚子里的是个女孩儿，早在她三个月的时候就将她抛弃了。可怜没有文化却空有一身想法的她的那位愚蠢的男人，她气的好笑，听国外留学回来的弟弟说胎儿都是四个月左右才能看出个性＃别来，这种没出息的男人，不要也罢。便独自在家修养着调身子，想着还不用受哪家人老珠黄的臭婆娘的眼色瞧，一天一天过得跟个小姑娘一样开心着，想吃什么也绝对不会憋坏了自己。

　　好景不长，战火很快便烧到她的家乡那里去，一夜之间管他男的女的穷的富的，死的死伤的伤，侥幸有个地窖功她藏身，不然大着肚子倒是很难跑得掉。

　　她在弟弟的协助下先是逃到了南亚那边，兜兜转转几个月变着法才来到法国这片土地。两脚踏上陆地时，她早已不再是那个面色姣好的少妇了,海上的颠沛流离和营养不良让她染上了些病症，不过没跟弟弟说。对她而言，能将肚子里的孩子生下来就好了。

　　病魔还是没有放过她，她虽然诞下一对儿子，但是在他俩一岁不到时，她连起身走路都很苦难了。

　　而她的弟弟此刻还在那所高级学府里搞他的学术研究，她是绝不敢让他弟弟担心的，他自幼天资聪颖，是个搞研究的料子。孩子们饿了的哭声将邻居家的狗吵来，叼着那两个孩子走了。她没力气追赶，重重的从床上跌下来扭到了脚，疼的眼前一黑便断了气，手指也冰凉。

　　3.

　　流落街头几天，这两个孩子就这么在巷子里的狗窝里活着，饿了就哭，哭到没力气就昏过去。最终张先生找到他们时，他俩已经奄奄一息了。

　　张先生是香港人，比他们来得早了几些年，长时间混迹在各个集市里，今天摸这家的面包，明天捞点咖啡馆里人家喝剩的咖啡，心情好时还能从报纸栏里顺张报纸看。虽没什么本钱，但就是练了一身好本领，过上了寻常小市民都肖想的小日子。

　　张先生给他们随便起的名，小被子上绣着的尹正被他全全然然安在哥哥头上，倒是忽略了在一旁的弟弟，给他起了个法语名叫Xavier。

　　在这样一种生活里，他们俩倒是也学会了些偷＃鸡＃摸＃狗的勾＃当。虽说哥哥每次都是满脸的不情愿，摸一小块面包都要犹豫上好久，回到家里老是因此吃不着饭。弟弟倒是不一样，身子软乎乎的灵活的很，几乎每次都能得手。有时去摸人家点心的路上还能扯过酒吧后门没喝完的半瓶酒别在裤腰里，牢靠的很。

　　渐渐的，他们俩人也摸到了些在张先生那里混吃混喝的小技巧。哥哥生得漂亮，头发剪得短短的，贴贴服服的在额头上。弟弟有些天然卷，捡来的白色衬衫在身上有些松，他又从来不喜欢扣袖口的扣子，像个偷穿大人衣服的小孩—也确实是。这兄弟俩得作案方式行云流水，哥哥在前面发动魅＃惑技能牵制正面战场，后面弟弟风＃骚走位灵敏偷家。得手之后脚底抹油双双跑路，报酬五＃五＃开*，好不快活。

　　哥哥是十来岁那年开始对那家巷口的酒吧感兴趣的，他那天非要扯着弟弟进去，甚至为了进去还对着弟弟泪眼汪汪的眨眼睛，杀伤力过大，小Xavier先生先手缓存后手举报，对着跟自己差不多高的脑袋一个轻敲，心想这人真的不能再放出去祸害终生了，脑子里却还是循环播放刚刚那一段。

　　也是那天开始，尹正找到了一份不是很正经的工作，不过这是属于他们俩的秘密，张先生不知道。只知道这兄弟俩一天天能给他的钱更多了，躺在床＃上高兴。

　　4.

　　尹正是他的艺名，因为在哥哥心里尹正始终都是称呼他们两个的名字，他不满意张先生当初的安排，可到最终也只是不满意罢了，就连他也不知道除了这种选择之外他还能怎样。

　　Xavier也出息的很了，现在的他远比当初的张先生厉害，他敢下手的东西档次越来越高，混迹于各个酒吧之间也是轻松的很，甚至还能倒杯红酒诚邀邻桌的女士共赏哥哥的曼妙舞姿。他的哥哥之前赚了点钱，光明正大买了件红色的毛衣每天都穿。X不止一次地指出这件毛衣明显不合码，但是哥哥给的解释是他还会长高，于是X也就无视了那过于长的袖子和大剌剌地透着白光的领口。

　　尹正每次在台下看到弟弟时都会有些安心感和莫名其妙的羞＃耻，这大抵类似于中国的“亲戚面前来段才艺展示”。甚至有次X那这件事跟他揶揄，亲昵地叫他“小红豆”，不由得悲从中来，觉得真是弟弟长大了，他要管不住了。

　　音乐还是古朴的提琴勾＃引钢琴的调子，他想起来那年夏天月亮底下Xavier搂着他的腰跳舞。手臂上的温度热热乎乎的透着衣服传过来，一直烧到他脸上。这感觉真奇怪，明明是热到不行的夏天，他俩却还要这样搂在一起不分开。他俩特别喜欢等尹正下了班，在哪家的露天小阳台上照着月亮跳舞，看着墙上他俩放大的影子，嬉戏着去讨个香甜的吻。

　　十几岁的少年常常从那些桃＃色杂志上偷来几句情话说给心上人听。

　　「你是夜间隐秘曼妙的乐章，像月光将夜幕烫了洞又缝上。」 尹正说。

　　「那你就是舞池边上跳动的性 ＃欲，醇香凌冽如红酒缠在心尖，让人着迷。」 尹正也说。

　　十几岁的尹正哪次都觉得，他这辈子就这么跟Xavier凑合过了也挺好。

　　5.

　　Xavier这两天盯上了一条项链，听张先生说“带上的人就可以永远幸福”。

　　那实在是过于好看的链子了，他记得张先生之前偷过一幅画，也是出于这个理由，只因为画上的那个女人就带着这条项，带着整幅画都熠熠生辉像被施过魔法一般。张先生还为此摔着了腿，躺在床上好久。

　　尹正不知道这档子事，他只当今天自己的弟弟没来。舞还是一昧的重复着的舞，不过少了看客，有些兴趣阑珊。他对自己的弟弟的专业技术还挺有信心的，不过就是没来由的担心。

　　Xavier老是喜欢带个透明的小酒杯，也不知道从哪里掏出来的，据他本人解释是要用来看屋子里的红外线。所以每次事后弟弟给他煞有介事地模仿自己那软若无骨的灵活动作时，他老是笑，像是天使和恶魔的交谈间，拿人类的愚钝和笨拙戏谑着当口头的闲话下饭。

　　可这次不仅仅是红外线这么简单，就像女巫躲不过火刑，恶魔再聪明敏捷也躲不过肉＃体上的追杀和惩戒。这次在他细细欣赏那条即将为他心中的小红豆亲手带上的项链时，背后给来了一个闷棍，温热鲜红的液体就这么顺着他的鬓角留下来，喉咙口也有些甜。

　　围上来的人似乎不少，他手上很快将那根项链妥贴的放好，敏捷地躲过紧接着跟过来的另外一根棍子，并且反手抄起一根凳子腿发了狠向他们的脑袋上砸去，直接将人敲晕。又抬起腿踢中扑来的男人的裆＃部，咧着嘴笑欣赏了几秒男人扭曲的表情。接着不知道扔了个什么，反正他自己脸上还挂着彩，选择了跳窗而逃就对了。

　　年幼时，Xavier在打赢一场群架之后曾经洋洋自得的跟他的哥哥说：将群殴反杀的关键就在于要有技巧，还不能恋战。

　　Xavier自诩真男人，他从来不回头看爆炸。

　　6.

　　尹正从不看爆炸，但他要心疼死惹。

　　尹正早就不再是原本那个跳着廉价的舞的他了，他现在富贵了，变成了钮祜禄正。他在这条街上小有名气，也接过杂志的拍摄和一点写真集，当然，这家店里当然也有他的一些书，不过摆的还挺往里，至少表面上，这里不能太污＃秽。

　　Xavier回家时，嘴里还叼着一根棉签，嘴里那头的棉絮早已吸满了血发软，他一直等到回家，才吐在那条暗巷的垃圾桶旁。一摸口袋发现项链还在，可高兴了。就像吃了成长快乐。

　　（对不起我太沙雕了，晚一点再写车，应该就结尾了叭）

　　（辣鸡lof屏我文我要日他）

　　（总有一天我要写alllof）

　　（车应该会是一篇姐妹磨，引起不适者看到这里就好啦）

　　


	4. 萌萌好羡慕酋酋啊

　　高酋的刀刃上，流过无数人的血。

　　金蝉子知道，高酋这种人，注定是无法皈依佛门的。所以从他捡到高酋的那一刻开始，便决定尊重他的一切选择。

　　但也不代表现在，金蝉子站在他的房间门口，定定的立着，透过那层门缝，看到床上那白花花的肉体时，也能保持镇定。

　　高酋今天去了趟青楼，似乎是吃坏了什么，回来就闷在自己屋里，叫他吃饭也不出来的时候可不多，金蝉子跑来他的房门口。

　　高酋确实吃坏了，他今天乔装去青楼，被好色之徒下了点药，迷的神志不清，差点没找到回来的路。

　　高酋失去最后一丝理智之前，竟然还觉得还好，自己回到了这件屋子里。

　　然后药效发作，高酋的身体燥热起来，他飞快地将身上的衣物悉数褪去，露出本该白皙，现在却被情欲泡的发软的躯体。

　　他的手颤抖着捏了两下自己挺立在空气中的粉色的乳尖，敏感的神经给出的对于快感的反馈过于强烈，让高酋的上半身重重跌落在身下铺好的，柔软的被褥里。高高的马尾也因此覆上了他的双眼。

　　视力被剥夺的高酋更加遵从自己的欲望，这只手还在变着发伺候着乳头，或是扯或是捏的，另外一只手早就伸向了自己早已泥泞不堪的下体了。他早没了力气，只能慢慢的上下撸动着自己的前端，看着他的小高酋在空中抬着头，却得不到满足的释放。

　　后穴也传来一阵麻痒，似有万只蚂蚁对着他娇媚的肠肉下毒手，或舔或咬的让他痒的难受。前面也委屈的滴着泪。他张大嘴巴想从空气中在吮进些爱欲的气息来，却只感受到自己的津液顺着脸颊淌下去。

　　他听见自己淫荡的呜咽声，以及想要被更深的，更用力的侵犯的渴望的呻吟。他羞极了，却只感到快乐，为自己的淫荡性子而感到不知羞的快乐。理智早飞到九天之外了。

　　他的视线被剥夺了吗？是的。被自己的欲望盖住了，他睁大眼睛却只看得见黑，背德的沉浸在自己赋予自己身体的这阵快感中，浑身上下都敏感至极。

　　于是从衣服袖子里掏出把匕首来，伸出粉粉嫩嫩的小舌头像亲吻男人的阳具那样缠绕着吻上去，从顶端到底端，或舔或嘬，伺候的好得很，可惜他这时候看不见刀鞘上泛着的水光。

　　他忍不住了，但还是鬼使神差的又用那东西去磨自己的乳尖，天知道他的乳晕早就涨大了，红的像个草莓。

　　顺着自己的肌肉线条往下滑，他还在上下撸动着他的阴茎，当刀鞘划过他的敏感的会阴时，没控制好力度用力按了一下，他感受到快感像触电似的从尾椎骨一路爬上他的脊椎，又在他混沌的大脑里作威作福。白光闪过，他喘息着射了自己一手。

　　高酋还没有玩够，他颤抖着将那段刀鞘塞进自己的后穴中，那里早就被自己的淫液给泡透了，松松软软的一戳就进得去。他红着脸感受着自己平常握在手心的匕首就这样被他用来自淫，又不知羞的抬起头来。

　　在体内变换着角度插了十几下，便顶到了那个极其敏感的腺体，他的腰弓起来，脚趾也因快感而微微蜷缩，浑身上下所有的感官全部丢弃，只留下追逐快感的肉穴。他感受着自己带来的操弄和高潮，也终于在高潮中，拔高了嗓子不害臊的说着淫词浪语。

　　讲给谁听？高酋觉得是给自己听。他的手摸到自己裤裆里开始，他就不害臊了。

　　说给谁听？站在门外目睹了一切的金蝉子看着高酋这样把自己玩到高潮时，才意识到自己也已经湿了。


	5. 克苏鲁和索多玛相遇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 只是满足一下萌萌啦w

　　设定是 克鲁苏×索多玛 这样

　　我不做人啦！我真的没做人啊！

　　触手play啊！我不是人！哭了。

　　————

　　金蝉子意识到自己湿了的时候，才觉得有些不对劲。他即使有着纵享极乐的身子，却还没经历过人事，成天泡在经书里头的身子无力得很，要不是有门框扶着，他早就腿脚一软跑了。

　　但就算是这样他还是看着，听着那些药效作用下，高酋本该冷漠的小嘴里现在吐出的淫词浪语，羞得脸蛋儿都红了个透。

　　他忍不住又想念叨起那些佛经来。诸如色即是空之流，回去路上念到嘴皮子也发干，总想着有什么来解渴才好。兀的闯入哪处的深山老林竟也没觉出来。经历过一片一片的矮小树丛，他放才看见那方湖。说是湖也不尽然，过于平静了的一潭死水，看上去很深。周围的古树环绕得有两三人合抱那般粗，坚硬而粗糙的树干上杂乱的缠着些藤蔓，依旧是没有灵气。

　　水里有股怪味，金蝉子这样想，可他不介意，只是润一润口舌也好。

　　金蝉子掬起第三捧水时，那个东西就已经浮出水面了，但是他没有注意到。他只觉得自己非但没好，反而有些身子骨发热，俩腿直打哆嗦。说来惭愧，无颜见佛祖，他这时候想起来方才高酋那一番景象，可怜巴巴的下体支起个小帐篷来，后面还留了一滩水渍，染了白皙的布衣。

　　—————————————

　　那是一根极细的触手，从水底钻出来还带了些凉意，一直伸到那袭白衣底下。或许繁复重叠的长衫让他觉得自己实在是难以发挥自己的作用，于是转念弯了个钩子出来，勾上了金蝉子的脚踝，用力一扯就倒着吊在了半空。

　　金蝉子的套长衫底下竟是没穿别的，光溜溜的露出两条光洁的细腿来。这番一吊着，刚刚那捧水悉数洒在了衣服上贴上那层透着粉色的薄皮，将那一副身子骨勾出来，倒成了不知是哪里来的神使一样了。

　　神使？是的。你看他一袭白衣全然粘住在他的皮上，胸前的一对微微隆起的乳房翘在空气里，丰腴的大腿根部的线条从仅剩的那条浅色底裤下面伸出来，上面还残留着一块水渍。他现在正在经历一场发情，是的，这个神使一般的存在，你看他将两套性器官完美的融合在一副身躯上，而现在正在迎着潮热的空气张开了嘴，穴肉因为情潮的催动而颤巍巍的一张一合，渴望着填充和灌满。

　　那些触手是陆续钻出水面的，有粗有细，像是有意识一样，精确的玩弄他特定部位的身体。金蝉子此刻被抵在那棵古树上。原本死气沉沉的藤蔓也坏心眼的掺和一脚进来，将他的手腕勾住，却有意忽略了脚尖。

　　在被吊着的时候他还在想该念哪一段佛经来渡劫，可是骨子里的痒意几乎要顺着他后背的脊骨慢慢爬升至后脑。他求助似的长大了嘴，想说出句“阿弥陀佛”来排遣，却被一根藤蔓锢住嘴巴，任凭那还带着湖底的湿意触手席卷口腔的每一个角落。他被激的溢出更多水来，圣人的浅下颌盛不住，汇成细细的一股沿着交合处滑下来，换作以往这就是睡着时的涎水滴在了佛经上，金蝉子微微发愣，尝试着合嘴却成了无意识的舔弄和吮吸那根嘴里的东西。

　　于是很快就有细细的藤蔓褪去他的衣物，将他早已升温了被情热烤熟了的身子悉数暴露在这潮湿的空气里。触手很快从湖底一根一根像蛇一样爬上岸来，带着粘腻的触感滑上他的皮肤，侵占他的每一寸理智。

　　不如说他早就没了理智，即使是微凉的触手也浇不灭他浑身的燥热，倒不如说有些饮鸩止渴的意味，这一番荒诞的淫乱该不让哪位佛祖知道比较好。

　　有一根是从足尖，慢慢的缠绕上大拇指，将滑液认认真真裹满了指缝才肯罢休，沿着小腿的一丝丝肌肉向上，继而是发红的膝盖窝和白嫩的大腿。触手仿佛是什么喜热的生物，他每侵占一寸都觉得自己离热源近了一步，并且因此而感到本能的愉悦，并且加快了速度想要抵达那处乐园，勾起一道水痕留在来处。

　　金蝉子的前端早就泄过一次了，射在伺候前面的触手上面，反而被抹在肚脐往下的地方，跟汗水仓促的搅和在一块往下堪堪的流。他的大腿根儿还发颤，脚趾微微蜷缩起来，脑子里的那道白光还未完全消散过去，理智以及全身的警戒都已然溃不成军。胸前的两颗乳头也被玩弄到肿胀，滑腻的触感像是人类的舌头，却又比舌苔粗糙的多，磨过几次似乎都要将藏在里头的奶水挤出来。

　　但这些都算是餐前的甜酒，予以这幅圣洁的躯体快感，将他完全打开。

　　当藤蔓将金蝉子的大腿根部固定住时，他的嘴中还含着比刚才粗上不止两三圈的触手。他的甬道口的穴肉感受到那层染了情欲的空气，都要痒的滴水。他双手被固定住，细嫩的皮肤被粗糙的表皮刻上一道道红痕，火辣辣的疼，但止不了痒。

　　于是几根触手扒开他湿淋淋的小穴口，无需窥探便可以知道里面的那些血红色的媚肉有多渴望着被碾压了。他们饥渴的跳动着，仿佛层层的天鹅绒裹紧了侵入的那根最粗的触手，并且缠着他不放，描摹着他上面的每一寸凸起，或大或小。他模拟着最原始的性交动作，却次次都顶在前列腺那一块软肉上。肉穴的内壁夹得更紧，又被粗鲁的抽插给操化了，原本坚硬的甬道竟也腾升起一阵陌生却灭顶的快感。前段偶尔留下的白液很快被新的触手抹去，继而是新一轮的撸动套弄，以至于对马眼和尿道的折磨，也被入侵的不堪一击。后来，即使是偶有的间隙，金蝉子也没能有喘息的机会，被只能忍着前面快要涨破了的欲望，去吞咽更多触手分泌出来的那些汁液，当然，里头自然是混了他自己的精液的。他的胸前的两点也被玩弄着，有时在高潮时会喷出一点奶水来，这点，他还是不知道为好。

　　被隔绝了的空间里尽是他哑了嗓子的呻吟。无穷的欲望又将他的身体彻底打开，从圣洁的神使变成最浪荡不过的妓女也不过如此。

　　——————————————


	6. 钓离执法

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1.all陆离（mob+微池陆）  
> 2.陆离生日快乐，我爱你。  
> 3.陆离不要杀我，拜托了。

/

 

那双手似乎本该摸过他头顶的发旋，如今却向他的双腿之间摸去。  
究竟是为什么？他无法逃脱的是什么？  
是自己的爱吗？是自己的爱带来的附加品吗？  
他在那人的抚摸中破碎了，像雪。  
你见过有什么巨大的、难看的鞋子把雪弄脏吗？这也太常见了。毕竟即使雪再干净也无法选择自己的落脚点。他总不该落到火山口里的，他被情欲的岩浆，被那些爱欲的烂泥淋满全身。  
这是他陆离应得的吗？  
一场击碎他的性爱，一场将他撕碎的触碰。

你要他尝尽人间极苦，撕碎自己看见乌云从血液里飘出来；  
你要他享有人间极乐，填充空虚却染上了更为致命的渴求；  
你要用最原始，最丑陋的欲火，把他的那些想自己身子一样单薄的自尊连同自己的羞耻心一块儿烧了，丁点不剩原本的样子，然后任世人把他拿捏成新的形状。  
他乐意的，他乐意的。

 

/

连环强奸杀人犯。

这个案子并不是很好，说的体面一些就是“太敏感”。鸡蛋仔说过很多次要不算了吧，温妙玲虽不说什么，但也拿那种担忧的眼神看着自己，老石和老高在一旁沉默不语。

无论真相怎样，陆子鸣还在监狱里头蹲着，罪名就是这个连环强奸杀人犯，无论真相如何，这个结果已经被给出了，并且在今后很长一段时间里都会持续下去。空气静默了有很长一段时间，直到陆离发泄一般的摔上抽屉走人，办公室里依旧没有人抬头，直到池震慢吞吞的站起来说，陆离的手机上有GPS，你们这帮人真是拖后腿儿的。  
一堆人才像是恍然大悟一般开始忙着定位，像是瘫痪了的系统被重置，或者换了一个状况的触发条件一样。  
不过这个平常陪在他们队长身边的震哥也不是那么游刃有余，他尽量让自己保持一点轻松，把那团乱麻似的想法悉数抛却，像以往一样注视这个重新运作起来的办公室。  
他拼尽全力，只为了让一切看上去跟平常没什么区别，他用工作堵住每个人的嘴巴和思考，每个人都憋着不说。

那可是陆离，他们早该知道有这么一天的。  
温妙玲来查他的情况，老高来查他的随身物品，老石查他的尸体，鸡蛋仔给池震打个电话。  
他们只是没想过。

 

/

陆离已经很久没有进食了，他不需要，他仅仅是靠着水和男人们的精液生存很久了。偶尔会有一些人带着些恶趣味的水果过来，他会吃一些，当然，带着些果酱的。他身上只有一件难以遮掩自己身体的衣服，而在那底下伤痕累累的皮肤却大面积暴露在刺人的空气里，苍白的，鲜红的，青紫的，大块如展览品一般，却永远鲜活流动。他眼里的恨意，他喉管旁边的血，他双腿内侧有时会流下的精液，他嘴边的那些汁液留下的斑驳痕迹都是他活着的证明。  
你要他活着做什么？  
在一开始他们还会偶尔为他注射一些药剂助兴，逐渐的，男人们发现陆离似乎只是为了自我毁灭而来的，便不再让他失去自己的理智。他们会让陆离得偿所愿吗？他们会，因为他们也敬爱这位小警官，他们又不会，因为他们出于怜惜，他们不舍得让他就这么毁灭的。  
你看，于是他们用触碰让他碎成欲仙欲死的瓷器，用延续的性高潮替代他活着的痛苦，用那些滚烫的精液烧了他的一切让他死亡。  
你要他继续活着做什么？  
他本就该这样的，连环强奸，这种罪名，他要为之破碎，他要被腐蚀殆尽。他早就被掏空成一具躯壳，现在终于连这副皮囊也要成了他的裹尸布了。

可这一点也没关系，他的那把刀甚至被他随手扔进了门口的垃圾桶里。他疯了吗？一点也不。

 

/

他在很长一段时间里的每一秒钟都在为另外的男人——谁知道，随意谁——含着他的阳具，上面或是下面，随意哪张。他上面那张微红的薄唇和好看的形状能一直为他们含到深喉，他的那条小舌头更会比以往骂人时更加卖力的舔弄那些狰狞的形状。男人们总喜欢扯着他的头发捅进他的喉咙深处去，他的发质不是很好，明明是黑色却能在阳光下看出一点浅棕，软软的，挠人手心。他总是习惯在为男人们口交过后一边狠狠地呕出那些白色浊液一边瞪着刚刚的男人，眼神凶悍，足以让人忘记身下这头毫无尊严的雄狮究竟有多美味。  
至于他身后那张小嘴更是一绝。如果有的男人去得正是时候，能碰见他的那里正插着一只振动棒发出嗡嗡的声响，而他们可爱的小陆警官，则正被激的胡乱地蹭着床单，朝门的方向毫无防备的扭动着屁股，像是无声的邀请。开始时性器的进入并不是很顺利，狭窄的甬道和咬紧的肠肉几乎可以描绘出入侵者的形状，重复的抽插和研磨会让那里面分泌出更多水来作以润滑。男人的鸡巴有时会抵到敏感点，那时陆离会弓起身子来，成一具漂亮的弧线，陆离有时会伸出舌头去舔舔空气，这让他感觉自己还活着。有时摆在他眼前的则是另外一个男人的阴茎，他也会伸出舌头去，而他的那些后穴的媚肉也跟着一起绞紧，都给他，都把那些白色的脏东西留在他身上，他会咽下去的，然后深深地埋进他不存在的子宫里。

 

/

总会有个男人来的。他坐在床上等待着。

/

“就算是这样？”  
“你脑子有病！”

 

满地的血和污泥，瘪了的子弹壳和尸体。那些面孔陆离只模模糊糊的记得，他现在还坐在床上，身上只有一件他出门时的那件浅蓝色衬衫，已经被撕扯的污蔑的不成样子，可他还是穿着。警徽被当做乳环别在他的胸口，他的身上满是青紫的伤痕，像个被摔碎的布娃娃，或是被剪的七零八落的破布。  
陆离很想来根烟，池震总会来，这让他烦躁却心安。但他没有作案工具，便作罢了。

“你……！”你什么？不知羞耻？恶心至极？就该下地狱？

上帝似乎是为了陆离创造出池震的。他是躯壳也好，是破烂的沾满烂泥的裹尸布也好，无论变成什么形状，池震却总可以填满他。

“池警官，”陆离哑着嗓子道，他的声音里透着一股被浸熟了的味道，“过来接个吻。”

 

End.


End file.
